A traditional casket includes a lower casket body or shell, to which is pivoted a pair of casket caps, one on one end of the casket and the other on the other end of the casket, which are openable and closable upon the casket body. A latch is included for latching the casket caps in a closed position.
Normally, the latch mechanism of a casket does not eliminate all play between the caps relative to one another and to the casket body. Especially in the case of wood caskets, such play during shipping of the casket can result in the caps rubbing one another which damages the finish of the wood.
Currently, the caps are "banded down" to hold them in place during shipment. By "banded down", it is meant that steel or nylon bands encircle the caps and the casket body and are drawn tight and secured. Banding pads are positioned between the bands and the casket body and cap to prevent the bands from coming in direct contact with the casket. Not only does this technique of restraining the caps during shipping result in increased shipping costs, but once the bands and banding pads are removed the wood of the casket exhibits a dull mark where the banding pad resided, and especially on the surface of the caps. These marks are most notable in the finish of high gloss polished caskets. Special buffing, refinishing and the like must then be carried out at the point of destination to remove these unsightly marks.
It is therefore a main objective of the present invention to provide an improved technique of securing the casket caps during shipping which does not require the caps to be "banded down".
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a technique of securing the casket's caps during shipping which does not result in unsightly marks being left on the casket after the apparatus for securing the caps is removed at the point of destination.